Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) or hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) contain a battery assembly with a traction battery to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The battery assembly may include components and systems to interact with the battery and assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The battery may include one or more arrays of battery cells with the cell terminals interconnected electrically with busbars.